Oublions Qui Nous Sommes
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Sherlock reçoit une invitation. Il se demande ce qu'il en est. Pourquoi son ennemi juré l'invite il? Quelles sont ses intentions? Sheriarty/johnlock.
1. Épisode 01

Un petit os en quatre parties sorti de nulle part. Avec un pairing que j'apprécie mais bien rare. Enjoy it.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

 **Titre:** Oublions qui nous sommes.

 **Perso** : Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Jim Moriarty, Mycroft Holmes.

 **Pairing:** Sheriarty (jimlock) / Johnlock.

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à la BBC reste a la BBC.

 **Résumé :** Sherlock reçoit une invitation. Il se demande ce qu'il en est. Pourquoi son ennemi juré l'invite il? Quelles sont ses intentions?

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Oublions qui nous sommes. 

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le détective passa ses doigts sur la lettre de papier écru, et reli cette invitation. Pourquoi cet homme l'invitait ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça faisait déjà un petit moment que Sherlock était à deux doigts de le coincer. Il avait suivi tant de piste qui reliaient directement Moriarty à ses enquêtes. Il n'avait cependant aucune raison et aucunes preuves de le mêler à l'enquête en cours et pourtant, Jim Moriarty l'invitait en personne, dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Le détective avait longuement hésité à tenir informer son blogueur, et finalement avait préféré ne rien lui dire. John Watson avait beau être un médecin hors pair, un appuie considérable, le réconfortant quant à ses capacités. Il n'en était pas moins insipide et dénué d'esprit. Devant l'hôtel 4 étoiles, le brun regarda la devanture. Un voiturier qui semblait accro aux jeux, une richissime actrice anorexique. Oh.., et qui couchait avec son garde du corps apparament.

Sherlock ôta ses déductions d'un revers de la main, il n'était pas venu ici pour déduire les vies des hommes, mais pour rencontrer Jim Moriarty, consultant criminel, son ennemi juré.

Après avoir grimpé sept étages à pied, le sociopathe, sonna à la porte du 221. Tiens donc? Comme ce nombre est présent partout sans sa vie. Le détective s'attendait à tout. Il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un, revolver à la main, à rencontrer un de ses bras droit, à se retrouver dans une chambre criblée d'explosif, il s'attendait même à ce que se soit Irène Adler qui lui ouvre la porte.

Il fut surpris de voir un homme plutôt petit, une tête bien ronde et expressive, le teint éclatant, des cheveux court, brun, un sourire magnifique et des yeux tombant. Jim Moriarty le recevait bien en personne.

\- Sherlock Holmes, entrez, je vous en prie.

Le détective hésita un instant, un court instant, il détailla tout d'abord la pièce, puis regarda l'homme de dos qui changeait de chemise.

\- Pourquoi diante m'avez-vous fait venir? Demanda t'il tout de suite, tandis que le consultant criminel lui répondit face au miroir.

\- Pour parler, pour échanger, pour mieux se connaitre. La voix du criminel était plutot efféminée, enjouée et même chantante.

\- Mieux se connaître? Répéta seulement le détective avant que Moriarty finisse de boutonner sa chemise et de se retourner face à lui.

\- Faisons une trêve Sherlock. Nous sommes deux êtres intelligent, contrairement au quatre vingt treize pour cent du reste du monde.

Sherlock fronça les yeux, il tenta de déduire tout et n'importe quoi. Que lui voulait Jim Moriarty ?

\- Asseyez-vous monsieur Holmes. Oubliez un instant qui je suis, qui vous êtes, qui nous sommes. Profitons de cet instant, juste vous et moi. Susurra l'irlandais qui força le détective à s'asseoir.

\- Vous êtes un criminel Moriarty, comment puis-je oublier cela?

\- Moi? Dit Jim une bouteille de scotch à la main. "Un criminel, oh non, Sherly vous me decevez, avez-vous des preuves qui pourrait m'incriminer ? Demanda t'il avant de les servir. "Non ! Alors détendez-vous."

\- Je trouverai tôt ou tard un moyen de vous inculper. Lança seulement Sherlock.

\- Mais... Pour l'instant, je suis Innocent. Buvez avec moi Sherlock. Dit-il en lui tendant un verre. Sherlock se méfia, Moriarty soupira. "Pensez-vous que je vous tuerez de cette manière... Non... Pas assez... dramatique!" Lança t'il la voix plus aiguë.

\- À quoi jouez-vous? Finit par demander Holmes en buvant la première gorgée de ce scotch.

\- Je ne joue pas. Oui, il est vrai que j'aime jouer, mais là, non! Détendez-vous, passons un bon moment tous les deux. Une trêve s'impose, je ne suis pas inquiété de quoique se soit. Pas vrai? Suis-je dans vos enquêtes? Demanda Moriarty.

\- Non, mais vous connaissant, il se pourrait que vous l'êtes.

\- Mais non Sherly, je ne le suis pas. Chuchota t'il en s'approchant dangereusement du détective.

\- Scotland Yard vous a à l'oeil. Le mit-il en garde.

\- Oh, ce cher Lestrade ferait tout pour avoir de la renommée. Mais ... D'après le blog de Johnny, je suis disculpé de tout soupçon. Qui est ce roux dont votre cher docteur parle? Quelle est sa théorie en ce qui concerne cette affaire? Dois-je me méfier de lui? Questionna à nouveau le criminel consultant. Sherlock ne savait pas quoi penser de cet entrevu. Où voulait en venir ce meurtrier? "Ne restez pas muet, parlez-moi de lui." Murmura ensuite le criminel.

\- Croyez-vous que je vais vous donner mes pistes? Lui rétorqua t'il.

\- Des pistes? quelles pistes? Dit Jim en riant. "Je vous l'ai dis, nous faisons une trêve... Je ne parlais de vos enquêtes Sherly, je parlais de lui, votre cher docteur. Dois-je m'en méfier?" Demanda t'il en ronronnant.

\- Je vois où voulez en venir Moriarty. Feignait-il car de toute évidence, Sherlock Holmes était perplexe.

\- Jim! Appelez-moi Jim. Alors racontez-moi tout, depuis quand êtes-vous épris de cet homme? Demanda t'il alors que les yeux de Sherlock se poserent sur son propre genoux, sur lequel le criminel avait posé sa main droite.

\- Je ne suis pas épris de John Watson. Souffla le détective.

\- Sherly, Sherly, Sherly, on sait tout les deux que John vous plaît. C'est évident. Personne n'a jamais pu approcher le grand détective Sherlock Holmes. Et lui, il y arrive très bien. Pour un sociopathe de haut niveau que vous vous prétendez être, je trouve ça, très troublant. Mais une question me trotte dans la tête. Si vous êtes épris de lui, pourquoi ne pas franchir la barrière ? Pour quoi ne pas céder face à la tentation?

Sa voix est douce et belle, jamais Sherlock n'avait autant parlé avec lui, même si l'irlandais avait semble t'il touché un point sensible, Sherlock commençait à apprécier de parlementer.

\- Je ne suis pas épris de John. Répéta encore.

\- Si, vous l'êtes. Mais la tentation n'est pas assez forte pour que vous cédiez. Son vieil âge, son corps si... Vieux? Son côté papy, son visage sans intérêt, vous avez beau être épris de lui, il ne vous attire pas physiquement. Lâcha Jim alors qu'il retirait sa main du genoux de Sherlock.

Il but deux longue gorgée alors que Holmes, baissa les yeux et murmura. "Je ne suis attiré par personne."

\- Redites-moi ça en me regardant Sherly... Dit Moriarty en posant son verre. Sherlock leva les yeux, son regard était brillant, il était trouble par toutes questions. Qu'attendait-il de lui? "Regardez encore mon corps comme vous l'avez regardé lorsque j'étais de dos face à cet immense miroir..." Le détective ne bougea pas, il ne montra ou tenta du moins, d'afficher la moindre émotion. "Sherly, Sherly, Sherly, je vous ai vu me matter, mon petit coquin. Je sais que je vous plais... Les coïncidences ne sont pas votre fort, mais." Il s'approcha près de lui encore un peu. "croyez-moi, j'en ai une qui vous plaira."

\- Qu'essayez-vous de faire Moriarty? Demanda le détective maintenant gêné.

\- Sherlock... N'avez-vous pas compris que nous nous plaisons tout les deux... Le criminel sourit lorsqu'il croisa et capta le regard du détective, posé sur ses lèvres. "Voulez-vous les goûter ? Lécher ses lèvres qui vont font bander?"

Sherlock détourna aussitôt le regard, il était dans l'embarras, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé ce genre de culpabilité. En général, Sherlock ne se sentait coupable de rien.

\- Ne vous cachez pas voyons... je suis qu'un homme... Attiré par vous... Jim approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles du détective. "Nous sommes que deux hommes attirés l'un vers l'autre. Oubliez qui vous êtes, oubliez qui je suis..." Leurs lèvres s'effleurent, Sherlock en ferma les yeux tellement la douceur l'interpellait. "Oublions qui nous sommes..." Chuchota t'il tandis qu'il pressait ses lèvres sur celles de Holmes. "Profitons de cet instant..." Dit-il entre deux baisers. "... Sherly..."

\- Je ne peux pas... Finit-il par dire.

\- Si... Vous le pouvez... Laissez-vous envahir... Susurra l'irlandais en dérivant sur le cou du génie.

\- Je ne peux pas... Articula encore Sherlock mais ne se débattant pas pour autant. Les lèvres de ce fou furieux sur sa peau le faisait frissonner. Il n'osait pas le dire mais Sherlock appréciait ce geste.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne le voulez pas...

\- Moriarty... S'il vous plaît... Le supplia Sherlock pour qu'il rompe cet instant de torture.

\- Je sais que vous en avez envie autant que moi... Pourquoi vous ne le pouvez pas... Laissez-vous emporter... Nous sommes que deux êtres qui s'attirent...

\- J'aime John... Dit soudainement le plus grand des deux ce qui surpris Jim qui le regarda de biais tout en souriant.

\- Ah... Enfin vous l'avouez... Mais John est insignifiant, vieux et moche alors que moi, je suis votre idéal masculin... Dit Moriarty en glissant ses mains contre le buste de l'autre.

\- John est bon, il est droit, il aime les gens, il a du cœur. Dit seulement Sherlock mais quoi qu'il dise pour la défense de John, Jim s'en fichait royalement.

\- Mais c'est moi que tu désires... Susurra l'irlandais en déboutonnant la chemise de Monsieur Holmes.

Le détective commençait à se laisser aller. Oui, il commençait à s'eprendre de son colocataire, mais quelques chose le rebutait, Jim croyait que c'était physique mais c'était bien plus que ça. C'était à cause de leur amitié. Sherlock ne voulait pas briser leur amitié.

Dans les bras de Moriarty, il commençait à se prendre au jeu. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Jim Moriarty lui plaisait physiquement parlant. Il était un bel homme. Et même s'il était marié à son boulot, quelques fois, Sherlock se laisser aller à penser qu'un jour il rencontrerai quelqu'un qui lui ferait oublier qu'il est marié avec son métier.

Les lèvres de l'irlandais descendirent sur le sternum dénudé de Sherlock et commençaient à descendre sur son torse.

\- Sherlock...

Sherlock serrait les dents, il voulait émettre aucun son qui le trahirai. La fine main de Jim glissa sur sa bosse naissante, puis se faufila enfin sous son caleçon.

La bouche ouverte, Sherlock commençait à être trahit par sa bouche, car au moment où Moriarty fit le premier va et vient, un son sortit malgres lui. " ... Moriar... Oh..." Sentant tout l'effet qu'il produisit, le criminel continua ses va et vient, ses gestes étaient moins doux et plus rapide, il voulait faire jouir Sherlock. Il voulait faire jouir le grand détective .

\- John... Fini par gémir Sherlock. Jim se mordit la lèvre. Bien que son amour propre en prit un coup, il aimait ce qu'il voyait et entendait.

\- John... Gémit encore le détective alors que le poignet de Jim s'accélérait sur lui.

\- Johnnnn... Oui... Imaginez-le... Oh... John... Feignait de gémir Jim pour son plus grand plaisir. Ses gestes étaient moins tendre, de plus en plus rapide et abrupte mais il sentait que son cher détective allait bientôt se répandre.

\- Allez-y... Criez son nom... Lui ordonna l'irlandais.

\- Johnnnnnnnn... Finit par gémir le détective en jouissant sur son propre buste. Jim se mordit la lèvre, puis le lâcha, il attrappa quelques serviettes qu'il jeta presque sur lui.

\- C'était un plaisir monsieur Holmes... J'espère que vous oublierez souvent qui nous sommes... Susurra Jim alors que le détective s'essuya sommairement. Moriarty avala son scotch avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre définitivement.

Sherlock mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Biensure ce n'était pas la demeure du criminel, rien n'était à lui ici. Hors mis cette chemise qui jonchait le sol. Pourquoi avait-il changé de chemise d'ailleurs? Sherlock se leva, fini lui aussi son scotch, ramassa la chemise et retourna a Baker Street.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

\- John? Qu-ai je encore fait? Demanda le détective alors que John le regardait de biais.

\- Sherlock... Je te croyais pas naïf. Avoua John en détournant le regard de son colocataire.

\- Naïf? Moi? Lança le détective une fourchette à la main.

\- Il vous a filmé Sherlock. Lança seulement le médecin en le regardant disséquer une souris a l'aide dune fourchette et d'un couteau à steak.

\- De quoi parles-tu? Tu Pourrais construire des phrases correcte s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas ton cerveau limité. Lança le génie ne relevant pas les yeux de son expérience.

\- Sherlock... Moriarty, il vous a filmé... souffla t'il, Sherlock releva les yeux un instant puis les reporta sur sa souris. "Son seul but était de te détruire." Ajouta John face à la non réaction du détective.

\- De quoi parles-tu? Murmura t'il finalement.

\- Mycroft arrive, il va lui donner ce qu'il veut. Répondit seulement Watson, Sherlock souffla bruyamment et releva les yeux sur son colocataire.

\- De quoi? Qui veut quoi? John cesse de tourner autour du pot, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe?

\- Mycroft a reçu une vidéo, de toi et de Moriarty en train de faire... Le médecin regardait ailleurs, les joues rougissantes, Sherlock comprit directement de quoi il S'agissait. Le détective posa enfin son couteau mais garda la fourchette. "Oui Sherlock. Il veut faire libérer un détenu contre la bande originale."

Holmes baissa à nouveau les yeux puis murmura. " L'as-tu vu?"

\- Ton frère libérera ce detenu. Dit John pour éviter le sujet. Sherlock le regarda à nouveau.

\- John! As-tu vu la vidéo? Le docteur baissa les yeux, confus. "Mon dieu." Dit-il seulement.

\- Tout va s'arranger. Chuchota John pour appaiser le détective mais il ne se calmait pas pour autant faisant à présent les cent pas, une fourchette à la main. "Sherlock... Ce n'est pas grave. Ton frère a de l'influence, il fera sortir cet homme de prison, on détruira cette bande vidéo, et on pourra tout reprendre à zéro."

\- Tout à zéro? Dit Sherlock en s'arrêtant net.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu. Je crois que tu déteins sur moi. Mon cerveau à dû supprimer certains ... "détail" de cette vidéo. Toute la vidéo d'ailleurs, tu devrais en faire autant. Lui conseilla t'il.

\- Je suis désolé. Marmonna Holmes.

\- Habit toi, ton frère arrive... sherly.


	2. Épisode 02

J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant que j'ai eu le plaisir a l'écrire. Mille baisers à vous. Aline.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Oublions Qui Nous Sommes.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Épisode 2.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

\- Bonjour Sherlock. John. Dit l'aîné Holmes.

\- Mycroft. Lança seulement John, tandis que Sherlock ne dit rien et continu à mener son enquête en cours.

\- Je.. je vais vous laisser vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire, enfin vous avez des choses à dire, que je voudrais pas entendre. Lança John en esquivant les Holmes.

\- Reste-là, et assied-toi John. Lui ordonna Sherlock.

\- Très bien. Fit le plus vieux, en s'asseyant, ne voulant pas contredire Sherlock.

\- Ou non, va faire du thé. Dit finalement Sherlock.

\- Très bien. Dit encore John en partant vers la cuisine.

\- Quand cesseras-tu d'en faire qu'à ta tête Sherlock? Demanda Mycroft en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

\- Qui est ce detenu? Demanda Sherlock au lieu de répondre.

\- Sans importance. Fit Mycroft en balayant la pièce des mains.

\- Ça a de l'importance. Contredit Sherlock en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance Sherlock. Contredit à son tour Mycroft.

\- Ça en a pour Moriarty... Lança Sherlock en attendant que son frère réponde mais celui ne lâcha rien. Sherlock se leva et attrappa l'ordinateur de John. "... C'est pas grave, je vais chercher par moi-même. Pourquoi faire sortir un détenu maintenant et surtout qui?"

\- C'est Mike Orson. Céda finalement Mycroft voyant que Sherlock était assez buté pour chercher le nom du détenu lui-même.

\- Mike Orson, le tueur à la Marguerite ? S'exclama Sherlock qui s'assied a nouveau dans son fauteuil.

\- Oui.

\- Mike Orson, pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant ? Se demanda t'il a voix haute tout en plaçant ses mains sous son menton.

\- Maintenant, je sais pas, pourquoi lui? C'est une question qui m'a interpellé. Les anglais l'ont détesté, jugé, fait enfermé. Si je devais gagner du temps, ou si je voulais absolument gagner la partie, je demanderai qu'on le libére lui. Affirma Mycroft. Sherlock fronça les yeux, Mycroft reprit. "Si je voulais délivré une information capitale en échange d'une libération. Je le choisirai lui."

\- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Sherlock qui semblait avoir tout de même comprit ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je pense que Orson est juste un prétexte pour me nous faire parvenir cette vidéo. Confirma Mycroft.

\- Tu penses qu'il a choisi cet homme pensant que le gouvernement britannique ne lui obéirait pas? Demanda Sherlock, comprenant qu'il s'était bien fait avoir, alors que John posait les tasses de thé sur la table basse.

\- Je pense surtout qu'il voulait qu'on voit cette vidéo. Orson sera libre mardi en 8. Lança Mycroft, en attrappant une tasse.

\- Attendez, ça voudrait dire, qu'il diffusera tout de même cette vidéo? Demanda John, assis à présent dans son fauteuil.

\- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'arrive à mes fins. Alors peut-être que non. Dit Mycroft.

\- Ou peut-être que c'est pas son intention. Lança sherlock espérant au fond de lui, ne pas s'être fait avoir.

\- Quel serait son intention alors? Pourquoi aurait-il émit ce souhait? Demanda Mycroft qui savait que son frère n'allait pas accepter d'avoir perdu.

\- Tu l'as dis... Il voulait que vous voyez cette vidéo. Marmonna Sherlock, comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir.

\- Il voulait salir ton nom? Demanda innocemment John.

\- Non, il l'aurait diffusé sinon. Pourquoi nous l'envoyer ? Dit Mycroft tout en finissant son thé. Le silence s'invita, John regardait les deux frères. L'un était en plein réflexion, les mains sous son menton, l'autre, regardait le fond de sa tasse vide.

\- Pour que John la voit. Murmura soudainement Sherlock.

\- Pour que moi je la vois? Ça n'a pas de sens. Contredit le concerné.

\- Si... Il a raison, il voulait détruire la vie de Sherlock Holmes en détruisant votre amitié. Ajouta Mycroft.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ami. Contra le plus jeune des Holmes.

\- Et c'est reparti, je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade mais non, monsieur Sherlock Holmes est sans ami, sans attache, sans rien! S'énerva John, en se levant brusquement. Il fit les cent pas, puis se retourna face à son colocataire. "Au fait où est cette chemise?"

\- Quelle chemise? Tenta d'esquiver le genie, Mais John n'était pas dupe. Malgres que Sherlock soutienne qu'il n'avait pas d'ami, John le connaîssait tout autant et le contra aussitôt.

\- Celle que tu as prise! Cracha t'il énervé par le comportement de son "non-ami."

Sherlock haussa les épaules. "Bon, ça c'est réglé, continuons de réfléchit sur notre enquête en cours, je vous prie." Lâcha Sherlock en se levant, regardant les notes, plans, et photos sur le dessus de la cheminée. "John, appelles Graham, je crois que j'ai trouvé un petit indice."John et Mycroft se regardèrent tout en soupirant. Sherlock faisait comme ci l'histoire de la vidéo n'était pas primordial.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Sherlock avait esquivé John pendant près de trois jours, préférant se consacrer à leur enquête en cours. Le médecin avait bien comprit à travers la vidéo, que son colocataire, qui se disait sans ami, l'aimait même s'il prétendait également ne pas être attiré par lui physiquement. Ce fut au soir du troisième jours que le détective pretexta devoir aller sur les lieux du crime profitant par la même occasion de s'expliquer avec le criminel consultant.

Il avait profité de son enquête en cours, alors à présent persuadé que Moriarty y était mêlé, et lui avait laissé un mot lui donnant rendez-vous dans un parking sous terrain. Mais lorsqu'il fut sur place, il découvrit une note à l'emplacement indiquée.

"Stay in alive 221 years, Léonard."

En voyant ce mot, Sherlock sut de suite qu'il lui était destiné. Et savait grâce au "stay in alive" que Moriarty été l'émetteur, il lui donnait rendez-vous dans la chambre 221, Léonard hôtel, exactement dans la même chambre que la fois dernière. Sans attendre, il se dirigea aussitôt à l'adresse indiquée.

Face à la porte, Sherlock inspira un bon coup. Ça lui faisait drôle d'être à nouveau face à cette porte. Il frappa, puis le criminel lui ouvrit la porte l'air surpris.

\- Oh... Sherly, que faites-vous là? Attendez! Faites-moi rêver... Une trêve? Demanda t'il alors que Sherlock s'engouffrait dans la chambre énervé.

\- Certainement pas!

\- Certainement pas? Répéta le brun en grimaçant.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? Cracha le génie énervé.

\- Pourquoi j'ai fais ça? Mais parce que vous sembliez le vouloir, et pour vous faire du bien, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on se masturbe Sherly... Se moqua le criminel en se servant un verre.

\- Arrêtez Moriarty, vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire! Reprit Sherlock en forçant l'homme à se retourner face à lui.

\- Euh... Non... Ah... Vous parlez de la vidéo... je me suis dis John doit savoir combien il l'aime. Lança seulement l'irlandais.

\- Comment saviez-vous ce qu'il allait se passer? Demanda aussitôt Sherlock, préférant éviter le sujet "John".

\- Mais rien était prémédité mon cher... Lâcha encore Jim en retournant vers le bar et reprendre son verre. "Vous en voulez un?"

\- Biensure que si, les chambres de cet hôtel n'ont aucune caméra. Et d'après le gouvernement, la caméra devait se trouver sur la droite du canapé. Il n'y avait rien de particulier, juste une lampe de chevet. Dit il en montrant l'objet, dénué de caméra. "Vous l'avez mise là."

\- Le gouvernement a vu la vidéo? Demanda Jim une voix aiguë, plaçant ensuite ses doigts devant sa bouche grande ouverte.

\- Mycroft est le gouvernement. Rétorqua seulement Sherlock.

\- Vous m'avez amené ma chemise Sherly... Questionna l'homme, tandis que Sherlock restait passif face à cette question. "... Oh arrêtez, j'ai bien vue que vous l'aviez prise... Que faites-vous avec ce tissu?" Demanda t'il en plaçant son index sur sa bouche, feignant de réfléchir sur la question. " Oooooohhhhh laissez-moi vous imaginez Sherlyyyyy... " Ronronna Moriarty en se rapprochant de Sherlock.

\- Arrêter Moriarty. Articula seulement Sherlock, calmement.

\- Jim, je vous l'ai déjà dis Sherlock... Appelez-moi Jim.

\- Pourquoi Mike Orson? Demanda Sherlock en s'installant dans le canapé.

\- Pas la bonne question.

\- Pourquoi cette vidéo?

\- Je vous l'ai dis, l'envoyer à John! S'exclama Jim en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- L'envoyer à John? Comment vous pouviez savoir ce qu'il allait se passer? Marmonna Sherlock.

\- Je commence à vous connaître Sherly, vos qualités, comme vos faiblesses... Il est votre faiblesse... Susurra Moriarty en tournant autour de Sherlock, toujours assis dans le canapé.

\- A quoi jouez-vous Jim?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dis je ne joue pas... Dit Moriarty en s'arrêtant derrière Sherlock. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille gauche du détective et chuchota. "Alors... Dites-moi tout... Comment John a réagit face à cette vidéo?"

Sherlock ne répondit pas, il comprenait à présent que Moriarty voulait réellement nuire à John. Etait-ce pour que Sherlock se retrouve seul? Était-ce pour faire du mal à John? Était-il jaloux de cette amitié ? "Allons Sherly, dis-moi tout..." Ajouta t'il dans son oreille puis se redressa brusquement. " Oups, je vous ai tutoyer." Lança t'il d'une voix aiguë.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Chuchota Sherlock. Pourquoi Mike orson? C'est qu'un prétexte pour envoyer ces images...

\- Exactement. John devait être au courant. Il fit le tour du canapé et s'assit sur la table basse. Les jambes croisées, le sourire aux lèvres, son verre à la main. "Alors comment il a réagit? Il est parti? Il a rompu votre amitié? il s'est suicidé ? Dites-moi Sherlock..."

\- Que lui voulez-vous? Demanda t'il.

\- Le détruire, détruire cette amitié ecoeurante. Comment pouvez-vous aimer un être aussi ... Fade et sans intérêt que John Watson. Lâcha Jim détachant chaque mots, chaque syllabes.

\- John est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, je suis le seul à vraiment voir sa valeur. Répondit seulement Sherlock.

\- En attendant, il ne vous aime pas, il vous suit seulement comme un petit chien alors que moi... Moi je suis quelqu'un d'entreprenant. Sherly... Ronronna Jim en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Sherlock dégagea la main du criminel, il n'allait pas se faire avoir deux fois. "Quel est votre intérêt à lui montrer la vidéo.? Pourquoi aviez-vous envie que John la voit?"

\- Enfin Sherlock, pour l'éloigner de toi.. vous, pardon, pour l'éloigner de vous... Pour que votre seul échange amical soit avec moi... Sherly, Sherly, Sherly... Vous passez trop de temps avec cet être insignifiant, votre cerveau se ramolli avec lui... Je vous veux pour moi seul.

\- Vous êtes épris de moi? Demanda Sherlock même s'il avait la réponse, il voulait que sur le criminel le pense crédule.

\- Épris? Nooooon... On en est pas là vous et moi. Je veux que vous viviez pour moi, que vous réfléchissez à moi, que vous ne parlez que de moi. Je veux que vous soyez rien qu'à moi. Je n'ai que faire de vos sentiments, je veux vous avoir. Votre esprit, votre cerveau, votre... Palais mental... Et votre corps... Par la même occasion.

\- Vous avez abusé de moi. Lança Sherlock, les yeux emplis de haine.

\- Oh non Sherlock, vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça, vous étiez d'accord... J'ai abusé de votre confiance oui, mais pas de votre corps. Vous étiez consentant! S'énerva Jim, la voix aiguë, tranchante, le visage sur de colère.

\- Vous n'arriverez jamais à nous séparer.

\- Nous? Oh... Comme c'est mignon... Lâcha Jim. "John est un bon petit chien... Devrais-je peut-être essayer avec lui... Comment réagiriez-vous si... Je le caressais... Questionna le criminel en glissant la main sur la cuisse du détective, qu'il dégagea aussi vite. "Comment réagiriez-vous Sherlock? Seriez-vous jaloux?" Demanda t'il en souriant en coin. "Sûrement, mais de qui?" Lâcha t'il ensuite, alors que Sherlock détourna le regard. Le criminel obligea le détective a le regarder, la main sous son menton. "Je vois le désir dans vos yeux, vous me désirez... Même si vous l'aimez lui, vous me désirez moi..." Chuchota Jim. "Peut-être voudriez-vous avoir les deux... Alors Sherlock... Que feriez-vous si j'arrivais à avoir votre petit caniche dans mon lit... " Demanda encore Moriarty.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre. Lança Sherlock en dégageant la main de l'irlandais.

\- Oui... Mais par qui? Vous ou votre cher John... S'amusa de dire Jim. Sherlock se leva brusquement. "Ne fuyez pas sherly, quoiqu'il en soit, vous savez où me trouver, je crois bien que je vais rester ici... Cette suite luxueuse me rappel de beaux souvenirs..."

Sherlock se dirigea illico vers la sortie. "Je vous ferais enfermer espèce de fou furieux!"

Sherlock sortit de la chambre en furie, il s'engouffra dans les escaliers, prit le premier taxi et fila a Baker Street. Durant toute la route, il réfléchit à la discussion entre Moriarty et lui. Il avait tout comprit. Moriarty avait comprit qu'il était épris de John, et était attiré physiquement par le criminel. Comment avait-il comprit tout ça? Comment un homme aussi banal que lui avait vu tout ça. Il n'était pas mentaliste pourtant... Ça se voyait autant qu'il en pinçait pour le médecin.

À fleur de peau, Sherlock sorti du taxi à toute allure, et grimpa à l'étage pour attrapper cette fichue chemise. Il alluma la cheminée puis balança cette maudite chemise au feu. Peut-être qu'en brûlant cette relique, il pourrait oublier cette incident. Oublier ses mains sur lui. Oublier la sensation de ses doigts sur lui. Oublier ces images mentales où John prenait la place de ce dingue.

Assit en tailleur devant la cheminée, le détective regardait les flammes, puis sentit une main se poser sur son crâne "Tu es dans ton palais mental ?"

\- John... Fit seulement Sherlock en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Sherlock? Demanda le médecin voyant la détresse dans les yeux de son ami.

\- Rien... Menti le détective.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda John voyant quelques chose brûler, tout en s'asseyant aux côtés du détective.

\- Juste un bout de tissu.

John regarda son ami, qui lui, regardait les flammes, il comprit ce qu'était ce bout de tissu. "Efface ce qu'il t'a dit Sherlock. Efface cet Instant. Ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'il t'a dit.. Sherlock... C'est qu'un abruti fini... Tu vaux bien que mieux que lui." Tenta de le rassurer le plus vieux.

\- Il voulait que tu partes... Que tu réagisses mal face à ça. Chuchota Sherlock.

\- Et bien c'est loupé, jamais il réussira à nous séparer. Lâcha John confiant.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dis...

\- T'as bien fais... Oublie cette vidéo, Mycroft à récupéré l'original, alors oublions tout ça, et reprenons au début.

\- Au début de quoi? Demanda Sherlock ne comprenant rien.

\- On en était à... Moi assit dans le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main, toi, emmitouflé dans ton peignoir, la tête sur mon épaule. Déclara John qui attira la tête de celui ci et le força à se placer sur son épaule. "Voilà reprenons à partir de là."

\- Je... Je comprend pas John... Marmonna t'il, le cœur battant à toute allure.

\- Tu es un génie sur bien des choses, mais en ce qui concerne les relations humaines et l'amour, t'es vraiment un ignorant... Se moqua John ouvertement. Il leva la main, et la plaqua sur sa joue, lui caressant doucement la tempe de son pouce.

\- Je suis désolé John... De tout ce que tu as pu entendre, excuse moi. Supplia Sherlock, son égard ancré dans le celui du médecin.

\- De quoi? Que je sois vieux et moche. Dit le blogueur en grimaçant.

\- J'ai jamais dis ça... Contra Sherlock en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Je sais... C'est lui qui l'a dis...

\- D'accord. Lâcha Sherlock en baissant les yeux, la main de John toujours posée sur sa joue. "C'est vrai, je suis attiré par lui physiquement, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je sois attiré par le seul homme qui n'en vaille pas la peine, alors que toi..." Le brun leva les yeux, puis murmura. "Tu es tellement parfait à l'intérieur."

\- Ne pense plus à rien Sherlock Holmes. Ne pense plus à rien. Chuchota John en déposant ses lèvres sur celle du détective.


	3. Épisode 03

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cet os en quatre parties , j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Biz. Aline

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Oublions Qui Nous Sommes.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Épisode 3.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

C'était une soirée ordinaire au 221b Baker Street, les lumières étaient tamisées, et il faisait encore jour dehors. John était à demi allongé sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main, regardant une série télévisée policière tandis que son petit ami, était concentré sur une expérience dont nulle ne savait quel animal Sherlock avait fait usage.

Ce fut lorsque l'épisode fut terminé que le médecin tenta de se rapprocher de Sherlock. Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, John croisa les bras. "Tu comptes continuer ton expérience longtemps ou tu te joins à moi?"

Le brun releva la tête de son microscope. "C'est très intéressant John, tu devrais venir voir."

\- Sherlock, arrête un peu, viens, ton thé va être froid.

\- C'est spectaculaire John, je vois les bébés.

\- Bon ok, je vois que tu préfères rester ici... Lança John en repartant dans le salon. "Ne compte pas sur ton thé, je le bois." Lâcha t'il énervé, en s'asseyant face à la télé, la tasse du détective entre les doigts. La publicité cessa et la série reprit.

Les minutes passèrent longuement au départ, puis John fini par se calmer et se concentrer sur le téléfilm, ce fut lorsqu'il entendit un gros bruit dans la cuisine qu'il s'y précipita.

\- Sherlock, bon sang, qu'est ce que t'as fait?

\- Je ne sais pas, il... Il semblait qu'il ne voulait pas éclore.

\- Et donc tu t'es dis, je vais le faire réchauffer au micro onde... Sherlock... On ne met pas d'oeuf au Micro ondes...

\- Ah... Oui c'est vrai, je le savais, mais... Mon disque dur...

John soupira et n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase du génie, il retourna au salon pour débarrasser les tasses vides. Silencieusement, John retourna dans son canapé regarder la fin de sa série après il irait se coucher, seul. De toute façon, avec ou sans Sherlock c'était pareil. C'était comme s'il n'était pas là, quand il était là, de plus.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, se calmant à nouveau puis sursauta lorsque Sherlock prit la parole. "Ils se trompent ce n'est pas lui le tueur."

\- Sherlock!

\- Quoi? Ce n'est pas possible, l'orifice est sur sa tempe gauche, si le tireur était bien face à lui, c'est forcément un gaucher alors qu'on voit bien qu'il est droitier.

\- Sherlock, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais regarde il écrit de sa main droite.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être ambidextre ?

\- Il n'est pas ambidextre, sa main droite travaille de fois plus que la gauche, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil et de plus il porte sa montre à gauche..

\- Tu me fais rire, sérieusement tais-toi, retourne à tes expériences tu veux bien? Laisse moi à ma série.

\- Qu'est- ce qu'il se passe?

\- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tu passes la soirée dans ton labo, qui en fait, je te le rappelle, notre cuisine, tu me demande un thé que tu ne bois pas, t'as failli faire exploser la pièce, et tu... Je vais me coucher Sherlock je suis épuisé.

\- Attend, je croyais que tu voulais qu'on regarde un film.

\- L'heure du film est passée. Tu comprends pas Sherlock.

\- John... Le brun regarde le blond, mais celui ci baissa les yeux.

\- Ne lit pas en moi Sherlock, s'il te plaît ne fait pas tes déductions sur moi... Lança John en se levant. Le blond alla directement se coucher, n'attendant pas que son sociopathe de petit ami, se justifie. Le médecin savait pertinemment que si Sherlock ne venait pas avec lui, c'était tout simplement car il n'en sentait pas le besoin. Il n'avait pas ce besoin affectif qu'ont les hommes en général, qu'il soit gays, ou hétéro. Leur relation était platonique, ils étaient en couple, mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, faisaient tout ensemble, sauf partager des moments intimes. Les seules fois où ils étaient proches c'était justement lorsqu'ils étaient sereins, buvant une tasse de thé, devant un feu de cheminée, ou devant la télé. C'était leur seul Instant intime. Même si John comprenait que Sherlock était un sociopathe de haut niveau. Il avait tout de même du mal à prendre sur lui. Lui aussi avait besoin de l'autre.

Au fond du lit qu'il partageait tout de même avec le détective, John réfléchissait à leur relation. Il le trouvait changé depuis un moment. Il se doutait que le fait qu'ils soient en "couple" l'aurait perturbé, voir à fleur de peau, mais John savait qu'il y avait autre chose, et se demandait si Moriarty n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Il etait 9h, lorsque Sherlock s'était en aller, John était toujours furieux contre lui, alors il ne le retint pas. John supposa qu'il travaillait sur l'enquête en cours, de toute façon, il devait justement mettre son blog à jour. Il réécrit toutes leurs péripéties et ce qui les a amenés à conclure l'affaire. À l'heure du midi, John se fit un plat surgelé, il fut surpris de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de son petit ami. Les escapades de Sherlock étaient récurrentes, les enquêtes lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, et depuis un moment, il préfèrait mener quelques pistes seul, qu'à cela tienne, John prit du temps pour lui.

Il était 14 heures à présent, John se fit un thé, et fut dérangé par un client sans doute, qui sonnait à la porte. Le médecin soupira, il préférerai que Sherlock soit à ses côtés pour recevoir leurs clients. Il se leva tout de même et alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris de voir Mycroft Holmes, parapluie dans une main, dossier dans l'autre.

\- Mycroft, quelle surprise? Sherlock n'est pas là. L'informa aussitôt le blond.

\- Oh... Dit seulement l'aîné des Holmes.

\- Il doit être avec Lestrade. Ou du moins sur une enquête. Supposa John.

\- Appelez le, il faut qu'il voit ce que j'ai trouvé. Ordonna Mycroft. John envoya un texto à son cher amant, Sherlock n'était pas du style à répondre aux appels.

À Sherlock; 02.13PM: Où es-tu?

De Sherlock; 02.14PM: Je suis occupé John.

A Sherlock ; 02.14PM: Avec Lestrade?

De Sherlock; 02.15PM: Avec mon cher frère, que se passe t'il?

John relis deux fois le message, il sentit quelqu'un lire son texto par dessus son épaule. "Mycroft, je ne vous permets pas." S'indigna le médecin en rangeant son téléphone.

\- Comment peut-il continuer de le voir. Lança justement celui ci.

\- Pardon?

\- Il est avec Moriarty c'est évident, comment pouvez-vous supporter qu'il le voit. Demanda Holmes en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil de Sherlock.

\- Je... Bafouille John qui ne sut rien dire d'autre. Mycroft avait sans doute raison, mais il ne fallait pas montrer que cela le dérangeait.

\- Quoi vous n'étiez pas au courant?

\- Si si bien sûre... Il... Vous connaissez votre frère, il a du mal à... John fronça les yeux, cherchant un mot, une phrase approprié.

\- Ses problèmes sexuels ne s'arrangeront pas en couchant avec l'ennemi. Lança Mycroft, soulageant John de ne pas avoir à le faire lui même.

\- L'ennemi?

\- Moriarty. Ajouta Holmes.

\- Hummm...

\- Je crains qu'il ne revienne pas de si tôt. Bon, on se débrouillera sans lui. Lança tout de même Mycroft. John acquesca de la tête, puis proposa un thé à son beau frère qui accepta l'offre.

Penché sur le dossier, John tenta de trouver un indice mais malheureusement il n'était pas aussi doué que Holmes, et surtout pas concentré. Il se doutait que Sherlock avait une liaison avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce qu'il le troublait le plus, était le refus catégorique du détective de le toucher.

Bien qu'il devrait être jaloux, John était plus dans la recherche du plaisir. Qu'il aimerait partager ses moments avec Sherlock, qu'il aimerait lui faire comprendre que le sexe n'était pas malsain, qu'il pouvait être beau s'il était fait avec amour et sentiments. John avait l'impression de ne pas avoir complètement Sherlock . Non pas car ils ne se touchaient jamais compte tenu que Sherlock était sociopathe, ce qui le dérangeait c'était que son petit ami sociopathe, de surcroît, se laisse toucher par un autre homme, leur ennemis qui est plus est. Et bien qu'ils étaient tout d'abord associés, Sherlock travaillait de plus en plus seul, sûrement pour pouvoir mieux cacher des escapade.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Pendant ce temps, sherlock était allongé sur le lit, il souriait au plafond, alors que Jim, lui, était sous la douche. Sherlock s'en voulait toujours après une liaison avec Moriarty, mais le soulagement qu'il éprouvait après était toujours agréable. Il était tout de même pressé d'aller sous la douche, il n'aimait pas transpirer, il n'aimait pas se sentir sale, il n'aimait pas sentir le sexe, il n'aimait pas l'odeur de Moriarty, il était pressé de sentir celle de John. Moriarty ressorti, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "La douche est libre sherly." Lança Jim la voix ronronnante.

Le détective se leva et passa directement sous la douche, il se frotta vivement pour enlever toutes traces de relation sexuelles, puis ressorti, habillés, pantalon noir, chemise blanche, veston noir.

\- Je te sens de plus en plus détendu SHERLY. Annonça Jim en passant ses doigts entre les mèches boucles de son partenaire. Sherlock remis ses chaussette silenciement, et ne répondit même pas à son partenaire. "On se revoit la semaine prochaine?"

\- Je vous enverrai un message Jim. Répondit Sherlock sèchement.

\- Passez le bonjour à John. Sherlock ne lui répond pas, et sorti immédiatement de la chambre d'hôtel.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Lorsque Sherlock rentra, John n'était pas là, il s'installa dans son fauteuil et feuilletta le dossier qui traînait sur le bureau. Après avoir souligné quelques indices et relevé des d'info, Sherlock referma le dossier, il attendit impatiemment que John rentre, il avait beau refuser tout contact avec John, il n'en était pas moins triste lorsque le blond était loin de lui. Il fit presque dix neuf heures et le brun commenca à s'inquiéter mais le medecin le rassura lorsqu'il revint avec deux plats venant directement du traiteur.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Sherlock avait le sourire aux lèvres aujourd'hui, il était sur une bonne enquête, John l'embetait de moins en moins. Il ne lui demandait plus de le toucher. Et en plus de ça, quatre jours après sa dernière escapade, John lui tendit une enveloppe.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Je sais pas, il n'y a pas d'expéditeur, juste Sherlock Holmes inscrit sur l'enveloppe. L'informa John en lui montrant le verso de l'enveloppe.

\- Ça doit être une enquête. Supposa le détective.

\- Ou un psychopathe. Souligna le médecin.

\- Au choix. Dit Sherlock en ouvrant délicatement l'enveloppe. Il sorti une carte rouge, sur laquelle était inscrite à l'encre noir.

"Dans les sous sols, se cachent une jolie paire de running blanches, première au classement."

\- Une Charade?

\- Ça doit être une enquête, je verrais ça après. Répondit Sherlock qui avait tout de même déjà déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous, dans un endroit qu'il connaissait. Les sous sols, les baskets blanches, première au classement. Il sagissait sûrement de sa toute première enquête ou les baskets de la victime avaient disparus et qui étaient réapparu quelques temps plus tard, seul Moriarty, John, Lestrade et Mycroft connaissaient son existence.

John attendait que son ami lui en dise plus, mais le brun rangea l'enveloppe dans son veston. Il prétexta ensuite aller voir Mycroft, seul, sous les yeux médusés du médecin qui se doutait qu'il n'allait pas voir son frère. Il tenta de retenir son petit ami en s'invitant.

\- Où vas tu? Demanda Sherlock en regardant John de haut en bas.

\- Mener l'enquête. Lança le médecin.

\- John, je... Je me débrouillerai mieux seul.

\- Pardon? S'etouffa le blond.

\- Je suis sûre que je trouverai.

\- J'en doute pas mais ça veut dire que je serai un frein pour toi? Enfin Sherlock, on a toujours mené nos enquêtes à deux! S'exclama John .

\- Pas cette fois ci, je dois régler ça seul. Lança Sherlock, laissant un John pantois sur le seuil de la porte. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que Sherlock prit un taxi, le fait que Moriarty utilisait des énigmes le ravissait doublement. Ce n'etait pas tellement l'issue qui interressait le détective mais plutôt les énigmes, menant à l'issu qui l'excitait davantage..

Devant la maison, Sherlock ouvrit la porte sans aucun mal puis y pénètra. Il descendit aussitôt les escaliers menant à la cave, où il aperçut une boîte à chaussures. Il regarda autour de lui, puis fini par l'ouvrir et sortir une lettre parfumée à la rose.

"La reine Elizabeth II avait l'habitude de manger 361 banane."

Sherlock fronca les yeux. Cette énigme est plus coriace qu'elle en avait l'air. Armé de sa lettre qu'il rangea avec la carte, il retourna a Baker Street.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Assis dans son fauteuil, Sherlock repensait à cet énigme, il se plongea dans son palais mental pour parvenir à comprendre cette phrase mais n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas que John soit au courant ni même qu'il l'aidait, mais il lui fallait de l'aide, et seul John pourrait comprendre et ne pas le juger.

\- John, si je te dis, la reine Elizabeth II avait l'habitude de manger 361 bananes, tu penserais à quoi?

John se détourna de son écran d'ordinateur et leva un sourcil. "Je sais pas."

\- Pourquoi mangerait-elle 361 banane?

\- Peut être que c'est un symbole, la banane. Supposa John.

\- Un symbole ?

\- Comme sur le parking de la deuxième rue. Ajouta le blond.

\- Mais oui, t'es un génie John Watson.

\- Et bien merci.

Sherlock se leva aussitôt, mit son manteau, puis informa son colocataire qu'il devait partir mais John ne se laissa pas faire. "Je pensais que tu devais mener l'enquête seul."

\- C'est ce que je fais. Lança seulement le detective.

\- Ahhh... Ok, moi je suis bon qu'à résoudre des charades. Se moqua John en roulant des yeux.

\- John, ne te meprend pas. Dit seulement Sherlock calmement voyant les traits nerveux de son ami.

\- Quoi?

\- Je dois réellement mener cette enquête seul. Se justifiait le brun.

\- Très bien, va mener ton enquête seul, mais ne compte plus sur moi pour t'aider de quelque manière que se soit. Répondit John faisant semblant que ça ne le touchait pas, alors que c'était la l'inverse.

\- Ne m'en veut pas John, c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi.

\- Et pour moi, ça ne l'est pas, tu mènes tes enquêtes seul, comme si ma présence la ferait défaillir comme si j'étais une faiblesse, Sherlock... Que se passe t'il? Parle moi. Chuchota John.

\- John je ne peux pas, je suis désolé... Je... Tu comptes énormément pour moi tu le sais... Chuchota à son tour le brun en plaquant sa main sur la joue du médecin, un peu surpris de ce geste d'affection de la part du sociopathe.

\- Je le sais... Mais je crois que tu te rends pas compte à quel point moi je suis attaché à toi.

\- Si je le sais... C'est juste difficile John. Tenta Sherlock pour sa défense.

\- Qu'est ce qui est difficile? Demanda John calmement.

\- D'être toujours à deux..

\- On l'était avant. Contrat le médecin, alors que Sherlock fait un pas vers la sortie.

\- On était pas en couple avant. Rectifia t'il.

\- Parce que l'on l'est ?

\- Biensure qu'on l'est John. S'exclama Sherlock en fronçant les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son John réagissait de telle manière. Le médecin baissa les yeux, à la fois déçu que Sherlock s'en aille tout de même, à la fois heureux que Sherlock admette qu'ils étaient en couple.

La conversation ainsi close, Sherlock se dirigea aussitôt vers le parking de la deuxième rue, dans le secteur banane, à la place 361. Il découvrit un post it sur le mur, où il était écrit" retirez 433 penny ou braquez la banque."

* * *

N'hésitez pas a dire ce que vous en pensez , je ne suis pas experte dans ce famdom, alors veuillez m'excuser si cela ne vous convient pas. Bisous . Alinz.


	4. Épisode 04

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette mini fic. Je vous fais de gros bisous a tous. Aline.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Oublions Qui Nous Sommes.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Épisode 4.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

La conversation ainsi close, Sherlock se dirigea aussitôt vers le parking de la deuxième rue, dans le secteur banane, à la place 361. Il découvrit un post it sur le mur, où il était écrit" retirez 433 penny ou braquez la banque."

Holmes sourit, là, il avait de suite comprit qu'il s'agissait de la banque d'Angleterre. Il ne resta pas longtemps, et fila vers la banque.

C'était le bout de phrase "braquez la banque" qui l'avait mis sur la voix, se rappelant le braquage de la banque d'Angleterre. Il devait absolument avoir accès au casier 433.

À la banque, Sherlock usa d'un stratagème pour pouvoir accéder aux offres et lorsqu'il fut face au coffre 433, il hésita un instant. Il ne devrait pas rejoindre Jim, il ne devrait pas jouer avec le feu, il ne devrait pas attiser la flamme entre lui et ce criminel, il devrait rester auprès de John. Sherlock resta un Instant a détailler ces trois chiffres gravés puis fini par ouvrir le coffre poussé par l'adrénaline de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une feuille A4 pliée en quatre, et un foulard noir, Sherlock ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il prendre la chose avec le sourire car de toute évidence Jim le connaissait bien. Ou devait-il être frustré d'être ballotter d'énigme en énigme. Sherlock se gratta le menton, tandis que le banquier commençait a soupirer en attendant que monsieur Holmes prenne son bien. Il saisit la feuille, le foulard et les fourra dans sa poche avant de ressortir de la banque.

Sherlock alla s'asseoir sur un banc non loin de là, il prit une longue inspiration puis déplia la lettre rangée. Il découvrit une phase écrite en grand.

"La femme en rose mesure au moins racine carrée de trois."

Sherlock regarda encore la lettre puis la replia. En silence, il plongea dans son palais mental. La femme en rose mesure au moins 1,73. 1,73 quoi? Pourquoi la femme en rose?

Sherlock se leva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui. Où habitait la femme en rose. 1,73, était racine carrée de trois. Ce devait être une adresse. 173, pouvait être le numéro. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver la rue, ou un lien quelconque avec la femme en rose. "Jim Moriarty, tu aimes te jouer de moi...bJ'arriverai à te retrouver crois moi. " Murmura Sherlock a lui même.

Sherlock parcourut les rues de Londres, il fallait qu'il trouve cette adresse. Il ne voulait pas forcément retrouver Moriarty, il voulait juste résoudre cette énigme.

\- Le blog de John! Cria t'il en faisant peur a tous les piétons. Il sortit son téléphone et s'y connecta. Il chercha le nom de la rue ou la dame en rose demeurait. "Tiens donc John avait vraiment tout détaillé." Il se surprit a être captiver par ses écrits. Il se concentra à nouveau se rappelant pour quelles raisons il s'était connecté sur le blog de John. L'adresse de la dame en rose.

"173 Columbia street."

Sherlock fronça les yeux. De toute évidence, il était sur la bonne piste, puisque le numéro correspondait. Mais quelques chose ne lui plaisait pas. Pourquoi lui avait fait chercher racine de trois puisque l'adresse y était inscrite en toute lettre sur le blog.

Sherlock resorti le foulard de sa poche, peut-être y'avait m-il un liens avec l'énigme? Il déplia à nouveau la feuille et relu la phrase.

"La femme en rose mesure au moins racine carrée de trois." Il relu la phrase, tenta de la tourner dans les sens. Il chercha un code secret mais ne trouva rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se demande pourquoi avoir écrit cette phrase aussi grand. La police d'écriture devait être au moins de 72. "72 ,72, 72." Répéta Sherlock. À quoi correspondrait 72? "72 Columbia street Hotel?" Dit-il ensuite. "173 devait être un numéro de chambre. Ou l'inverse, 72 le numéro de la chambre." Il se dirigea vers le Columbia hôtel et monta directement à la chambre 173. Sherlock détailla la porte sur laquelle un post it avait été collé. "L'amour rend aveugle."

Sherlock comprit de suite et sorti le foulard, le posa sur ses yeux puis attrappa la poignée de porte.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il fitt désarçonné. Le sens de la vue étant inutile, il dû faire travailler les autres sens. Sherlock avait les bras en avant et avait peur de buter dans quelque chose. "Avance Sherlock ne craint rien." Déclara une voix électronique.

\- Qui êtes vous? Demanda Sherlock .

\- Assied toi. Reprit'elle.

Sherlock hésita, il ne voyait rien et ça le déstabilisait. Une main le toucha et il recula d'un pas vif, surpris par ce geste et dégoûté par la même occasion. Il était un sociopathe de renom. La main s'approcha plus doucement et caressa son bras. "Moriarty pourquoi faites l-vous ça? Pour ces énigmes ?"

Mais la voix masculine camouflée ne répondit pas. "Jim..." Insista Sherlock.

Une paire de lèvre percuta les siennes et Sherlock fut estomaqué par cette douceur. "Assied-toi." Chuchota la voix, il pouvait presque distinguer le timbre de voix originel de Moriarty, sauf que celle ci, semblait beaucoup plus roque, et moins aiguë qu'en temps normal. Sherlock fini par céder et s'assit sur le lit. Une paire de main glissa sur sa chemise et Sherlock frissonna aussitôt au contact. Comme si, ces mains là, lui procuraient une sensation d'apaisement. Les lèvres de l'homme se poserent ensuite sur son cou et le détective ne pu rien faire d'autre que d'incliner sa tête pour laisser plus d'espace à embrasser. Qu'il aimait cette douceur. Qu'il aimait cette odeur.

Les mains de Moriarty descendirent sur le buste de Sherlock qui frissonna aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses mains et c'était peut être ça qui l'excitait d'avantage. Il sentit les doigts fins, déboutonner sa chemise; puis rentrer en contact de sa peau. Les mains tremblantes descendirent ensuite sur la boule qui se formait dans son pantalon.

Un long frisson parcouru le corps du détective. L'homme descendit du lit, puis se plaça face à lui. Sherlock sentit sa chemise s'ouvrir, puis tenta d'attraper son crâne lorsque les lèvres de l'homme se poserent sur son buste. L'homme retint ses poignets et les plaça sur le lit.

\- Laissez l-moi vous toucher Jim. Demanda le détective, mais l'homme se releva net. Sherlock resta assis, se demandant s'il n'avait pas dit quelques chose qu'il ne fallait pas, puis entendit du bruit, il n'était pas en paix lorsqu'il entendit le glissement d'une ceinture, puis le cuir contre ses poignets.

\- Chuuuuutt. Chuchota l'homme, voyant le détective se crisper.

\- Je suppose que c'est pour mon bien. Dit sherlock appréhendant tout de même la suite.

Au lieu d'une réponse, l'homme embrassa tendrement la peau du détective, il pouvait voir la chaire de poule de Sherlock parcourir son corps. Il pouvait même entendre des gémissements de surprise et de satisfaction sortir de sa bouche. Sherlock sentit a présent des doigts glisser sa fermeture éclaire, puis s'immiscer dans la fente jusqu'à toucher par dessus son caleçon blanc, sa verge qui commençait à se raidir. Moriarty caressa doucement son sexe tout en scrutant les traits du visage de Sherlock. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, sa lèvres inférieure tremblait légèrement et sa respiration était haletante.

Au bout de quelque minutes, il sentit que son ami en voulait plus, il prit son sexe et commença a le masturber doucement. Sherlock n'en pouvait déjà plus, il était trop excité par la situation. Ce n'était pas Moriarty qui l'excitait mais la situation en elle même. Il sursauta lorsque ses lèvres se poserent sur son sexe. Sherlock serra ses doigts sur les draps du lit tandis qu'il sentit que Jim enveloppait son sexe de sa bouche.

\- Jim... Murmura Sherlock alors que l'homme s'arrêta un moment, presqu'hesitant. On pouvait entendre seulement la respiration accéléré de Sherlock.

L'homme reprit quelques caresses sur lui. Il glissa sa main sur son torse puis de l'autre, il attrappa a nouveau son sexe entre ses doigts. "Hann ..." Murmura Sherlock rouge comme une pivoine.

Sherlock souffla doucement puis tenta de reconcentrer. Il commençait à être perdu dans ses sentiments. Il était excité, mais dès qu'il pensait a Moriarty ou quand sa bouche trahaissait qu'il se faisait toucher par lui, il retombait légèrement. Il fallait qu'il pense à lui, à John, son John.

\- John... Murmura t'il et le mouvement sur lui s'arrêta sec. Il eut un moment de flottement comme si Moriarty hésitait a continuer. "Laissez-moi l'imaginer, laissez-moi penser à lui... S'il vous plaît Jim... Laissez-moi penser que vous êtes lui."

Le mouvement reprit doucement, puis la bouche de Jim reprit du service. Le mouvement de va et vient était devenu plus sensuel et plus rapide. La respiration de Sherlock était rythmé au mouvement de Moriarty sur lui. "Johnnnnn... Oh... John..."

Sherlock sentit le plaisir monter petit a petit, il était très excité et était à deux doigts de défaillir complètement. L'homme s'arrêtera, Sherlock ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il entendit du bruit. "Que faites-vous?"

Un bruit de denim lui mit la puce à l'oreille. " Vous vous déshabillez? Dépêchez-vous Jim..." Dit Sherlock qui sentit les cuisses de Jim se poser sur lui. Sherlock pouvait deviner que Jim était a califourchon sur lui. Il commença a trembler tandis que le criminel consultant commençait a s'asseoir sur son sexe. "Oooooh." Gémit Sherlock alors qu'il sentit très à l'étroit a l'intérieur de lui. "Jooooohn... Oh... John..." Gémit-il encore alors que Jim accélérait ses mouvements.

Le détective pouvait entendre que Jim commençait a gémir lui ausi. Il commençait lui aussi a prendre du plaisir. C'était bien rare dans ce sens. Jim Moriarty mettait toujours tout en œuvre pour maîtriser Sherlock. Le faire jouir était son jeu favori, c'en était troublant. "Johnnnnn..." Murmurait-il encore.

Sherlock sentit les mains de Jim défaire son bandeau. Il eut du mal à faire la mise au point lorsque la lumière jaillissait. "John?"

\- Sherlock... Murmura John...

\- John? Au mon dieu. Réussit à dire Sherlock le visage complètement défait.

\- Sherlock... Oh... Gémit soudainement John.

\- Johnnnn .. mais pourquoi? Demanda Sherlock pensant perdre a tout jamais l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Tais-toi Sherlock, et fais moi l'amour. Supplia le médecin.

\- Tu me quitteras pas? Demanda tout de même Sherlock.

\- Non, mais toi, tu le quittera lui. Ordonna le médecin en plongeant son regard dans le sien .

\- Oh mon John... Finit par dire Sherlock avant d'attirer la bouche du médecin contre la sienne. John rompu le baiser et plongea encore son regard dans le sien. Sherlock attrappa la machoire du médecin. Il fallait qu'il le voit. " Laisse-moi te regarder mon amour." Susurra Sherlock.

\- Mon amour? Oh Sherlock...

\- Johnnnnn... Je t'aime.

À ces simples mots, John se défit de la poigne de Sherlock pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui alors qu'il commençait a défaillir complètement et prendre un plaisir interdit. La bouche de Sherlock étant a présent près de son oreille, John pu entendre gémir de plaisir son petit ami et sentir la semence de Sherlock Holmes venir en lui.

\- Je t'aime mon John, pardonne-moi John. Pardonne-moi.

\- Chutttt.. calme-toi... Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'en veux plus, c'est mon nom que tu gemissais et non le sien. Je sais Sherlock... Je te connais. Je te pardonne mon amour. Je te pardonne.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Allongé sur le lit, Sherlock souriait, son John était vraiment plein de surprise. "Tu es vraiment plein de surprise. "

\- Je suis heureux de surprendre le grand détective que tu es.

\- Enfin, même si j'étais sûre a 96% que se soit toi. Ajouta le détective

\- Mais bien sûre... Dit John en roulant des yeux. "Ça t'as plu les indices?" Demanda toute de même John.

\- C'était grandiose, presque c'était le meilleur dans l'histoire. John le regarda de biais. "Et la partie où tu as enlevé le bandeau." Se rattrapait le détective.

\- J'ai eut peur que tu arrives à tout comprendre avant.

\- J'avais déjà des gros doutes avant que j'entre dans la pièce, j'étais sûre a 88% que c'était toi.

\- Tu m'as dis 96% il y a deux minutes. Où sont partis les 8%?

\- J'ai trouvé les 8% en cours de route.

\- Ah bon. Tu peux développer?

\- Premièrement, la douceur, le premier baiser échangé. C'est si doux, que ça ne pouvait être que toi. 1%.

\- Hum, c'est vrai.

\- Deuxièmement ta voix. Même avec un transformateur, tu as la voix plus que roque que Moriarty. On est déjà a 90%. Lança Sherlock.

\- J'avoue que sa voix est plutôt fluette. Commznta John.

\- Troisièmement, ton odeur. J'ai reconnu ton odeur. Mais bon, Moriarty est assez intelligent pour copier le tiens. 91%.

\- Ne le lui fais pas de compliment s'il te plaît. Soupira Watson.

\- Quatrièmement. Dès que je murmurais son prénom tu t'arretais. Tu as fais ça deux ou trois fois. Et un pour cent de plus. Ajouta Sherlock.

\- Mince... C'est pour ca que t'as pas lutté, J'ai cru un instant que tu voulais Moriarty. Grimaça le médecin.

\- Ne soit pas stupide John. Cinquièmement. Il y a eu une hésitation quand j'ai murmuré le tien de prénom. Encore un pourcentage en plus.

\- Ça m'a troublé.. c'était... Vraiment bizarre. Avoua John.

\- Sixièmement, quand j'ai demandé pour me laisser te toucher, j'ai ressenti ta colère, ta jalousie. Résultat des comptes tu m'as attaché. J'étais déjà sûre que c'était toi. 1% de plus.

\- Tu peux vraiment ressentir les émotions?

\- Ne me coupe pas John. Septièmement. Jim n'est pas altruiste, et je t'ai trouvé très altruiste tout au long de la soirée. 95 %.

\- On me l'a toujours dis. C'est pour ça que je suis médecin . Et le dernier pourcentage?

\- C'est impossible qu'on arrivait la avec Moriarty. Ajouta le sociopathe.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda John souriant, pensant qu'il avait une idée de la réponse de son homme.

\- Jim et moi sommes de deux dominant. Lança seulement le detective.

\- Pardon? S'étrangla Watson.

\- On sait bien tous les deux que tu es le soumis dans le couple. Enfin pas dans le sens soumis à moi mais c'est toi le passif et moi l'actif. Précisa Sherlock. John le dévisagea puis bondit du lit, se rhabillant en vitesse. "John... Ne te méprend pas, dans un couple c'est normal. On peut inverser de temps en temps si tu veux?" Proposa t'il ensuite.

\- Moi qui voulait te faire plaisir... Tu vas voir comment tu vas prendre cher la prochaine fois.. Et qui seras le soumis? Tu as déjà fait la position du rodéo ? Demanda John énervé.

À l'Entente de cette phrase Sherlock ne savait pas comment réagir. Il glissa doucement le drap sur lui. De peur que John ne le viole, ici, là ,maintenant, puis sourit en pensant que ça pourrait être bien intéressant.

\- Y'aurait une enquête ? Des indices?

\- Non. Dit John en croisant les bras, maintenant habillé. Sherlock perdit son sourire devant un John attendri par cette moue boudeuse. "Peut être." Céda t'il finalement. Alors que sous les draps, on pourrait distingué un large sourire de la part du sociopathe de haut de niveau.

 **Fin.**


End file.
